The Victor's Wish
by Black Swaan
Summary: Kiyo was always one for danger,every year she hoped to be picked for a tribute. When it finally happens, its everything Kiyo expected, the interviews, the training. It was just another adventure. But what happens when Kiyo is thrown in with her friends?
1. The reapings

**i dont own the hunger games. **

** This is another year in the hunger games, very cliche i know.

* * *

**

For most people the reaping is a time of dread. It's a time where you wonder if you're about to head into certain death, with al your loved ones watching. It's a time of fear. But for me, it's a time peace. Where everyone is so caught up in their own worries that no one is bothering me, whether it's teasing or ordering around. I wasn't even that afraid of the games, just another adventure, I always said.

The morning of the reaping I woke up early. I looked around my small room with the same dismay I always do. It was a square with a single bed that took up half of it and a dresser that I could barely open and a door. Whenever I stood up in my room I had about a meter of space.

I knew that people lived in worse rooms than this one. When I use to live in the community center, people who came in were so excited to have a bed, let alone their own room. But this was district one, where every house was the size of a justice building and people were fat.

I walked out of my room into a grand hallway and out the door onto the expensive street. Almost no one is out, their all sleeping in on the holiday, because in district one, the reaping is really just another holiday.

After my hour long jog, my shower and I've eaten, I start making a heavy breakfast for the family I live with. I moved to district one when I was thirteen.

I grew up in the community home in district ten, where I barely had enough to eat and was always cold. But that didn't stop me. Everyone in town knew who I was, they knew me by name. If there was ever something knew to try that included danger, I was the first one there. When I turned thirteen, I was just hopping my name would get reaped. I had promised my best friend, Dakota that I wouldn't volunteer, but it didn't stop me from hoping.

That year during the victory tour, I jumped of the top of the justice building. Of course there was pool there, but it was little shallower than I expected. When I woke up, I we in district one, with a promise of food a caring family and a good life.

But the family wasn't caring, There were five of them, Adrianna, the mother, Merissa, who was five years my elder, Contrim , who as three years older than me and Tynan who was my age. They ordered me around and made me their servant. Every day for two years I wished I was still starving in district 10.

Everyone had ensemble in the square by nine. I wasn't paying attention to the people talking; I was letting my mind wander over every reaping I had been to, with my friends, Dakota and Casper beside me.

"Ladies first," said a man with a tattooed third eye on his head. "The female tribute for District one is...Kiyoshia Ballerea!"

I looked up toward the stage, confused. I wondered if I had heard wrong, was it my name they called?

"Kiyoshia Ballerea" Called the man again. Hearing the name again, I knew it was me.

"Finally" I said, detaching myself from the other fifteen year-old's. With a casual shrug of my shoulder, I walked to the front of the stage, the first step to my death.


	2. Bobbo and Bush

Hey, so yah i know its a little confusing, but next chapter things will get cleared up.

I dont own the hunger games (sadly)

* * *

The minute I looked over the crowd of people, I knew I had no volunteers. The look of hate on the other children's faces told me that. But I didn't mind, I wanted this. I had nothing left to lose but my life, and odds were I might not even lose that, if I stuck with the right people.

The man with the third eye called for volunteers, as I predicted no one did. Sighing, he called the name of the male tribute. I young boy of thirteen walked onto the stage. I didn't even look at him; I watched the group of Eighteen-year olds, seeing who was ready to volunteer.

"Any v-"The man didn't even get to finish before a voice rose up.

"I volunteer." It yelled, and the person pushed past the crowd. As soon as I saw his face, I knew exactly who it was. Contrim Everlas, my 'brother.'

"Contrim walked onto the stage, his stance proud, he shook hands with the boy beside me and took his place. We stood silently as the mayor read the Treaty of Treason, then walked off to the justice building.

I sat alone in the visiting room, knowing no one was coming.

"So, it has been a long time since I have been in the justice building." I said to the peacemaker. He looked about 20, armed but uncertain. He raised his eyebrows at me.

"Hi I'm Kiyoshia, but everyone calls me Kiyo. What's your name" I said, after a pause I continued. "You know, no one's coming and I don't think it's a crime to talk to me because if it is, well then a lot of people would probably be arrested, but then again you know the law better than I do." I paused again, and he didn't answer but looked very afraid. "You know it's really annoying not knowing your name so I'll go with Bobbo, because it's fun to say. So what's with your life there Bobbo, enjoy keeping peace, or is not keeping peace, I can never tell. Oh now don't pull that face on me, I'm gonna die anyways, plus this room isn't bugged... Oh it his, HEY JUSTICE BUILDING HEAR THIS WHY DON"T YOU GO TO HE-"

"Shut up" snapped Bobbo. I turned my eyes and looked him up and down. He shrunk back into the wall.

"Pardon me" I said in my most lethal voice.

"I said, please be quiet." Bobbo said in a weak voice. I nodded my head got up and stretched my legs.

"Hey Bobbo, you mind if I lay on the floor like I'm dead, see how many people we can fool. We can even get fake blood, just give them a scare." I asked lightly, pulling a bottle of red dye out of my pocket.

Just as Bobbo shook his head, the door opened.

"Time to go Sweetheart" said a peacekeeper; he looked at Bobbo, who had manned up in front of his comrades. "Coming there Robert." I took one look at Bobbo, opened my mouth and howled with laughter, every peacekeeper looking at me like I was insane.

Maybe I am, I thought, following the men to the train.

Once aboard, I immediately turned it into my mission to find out TEG (third-eyed guy)'s name. I couldn't keep calling him TEG, it would look suspicious. I asked the servants who showed me the room, I asked the cooks, my mentors, Hell, and I even asked Contrim, no luck. Finally at dinner I sat in the room with Kiely, a sly, cunning women who would serve as my mentor, Bush, I really muscular 20-yearold who was working with Contrim, Contrim and TEG, who I still had no idea what his name was.

"So what kind of weapon do you prefer?" Kiely asked me, "Knife, axe, maces?"

I laughed nervously, "Umm, Knives I guess. I've gotten pretty good at throwing them around the kitchen."

Contrim, hearing this, pulled out of his conversation and looked at me amazed.

"That's where those holes came from?" he asked, stunned. I smiled mischievously at him.

"Now, let's not throw knives here alright Kiyoshia" TEG said in a very uptight voice.

"Call me Kiyo" I said sweetly.

"Kiyo" bush said in a deep grumbling voice, "what kind of name is that"

"I don't know Bush, it's been passed down through centuries in my family, and now if I die in these games, I'll never get to have my own daughter named Kiyo, and the line will end. Kiyo's have been around forever, and you chose to insult my heritage. What if I told you that Bush was stupid, or better yet, all you live for is stupid?" I broke off in tears. I ducked my head to hide my smile, as Bush seemed lost for words.

"I'm sorry Miss; I didn't know how much a name meant." Bush stammered, confused. I count hold it any longer I burst out laughing.

"You. People. Are .too. Easy. To. Fool.' I said stammered between breaths. Then I caught my composure and sat up.

"Now wasn't that pleasant" TEG smiled, let's go watch the reapings. I smiled, grabbed and apple and sat down in the adjacent coach. The reapings started with us. I walked onto the stage, completely confident, Contrim looking the same. The two people from two looked a lot like Bush. Three were thin and scrawny, for were buff. When it got to ten, I concentrate on the sea of faces, like always, trying to find my friends. Then the names were called. I gasped in surprise as I saw who they were. My best friends would be in the hunger games along side of me.

* * *

Dun Dun DUNNNN


End file.
